Guardian of Gardevoir
by Tsunaswordrainguardian1
Summary: Lily Elquire is going to start her Pokemon adventure, and this leads into what may be the most /emotional/ adventures. With wacky friends, courageous luck, and a spunky Eevee, what will this lead to-and how does this relate to the ressurected Team Rocket? I do not own Pokemon and if any names or events match anyone else's, then im sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lily Elquire; Age: 9. That's my profile for you to know.

Omg! Tomorrow's the day I get my first Pokemon from Professor Oak! This is going to be so fun!

Beeeeeeeep-

"Oh, my head…" a girl in bead said (haha I rhymed-twice!). She had reached over to the alarm clock and almost smashed it in her awakening. She looked at the time. "9:30? I'm late!" she screamed as she got a coat and ran out the door, not even dressing out of her pajamas.

Actually, it started at 10:30, but she lived in Cerulean City, making it so it took her an hour and a half to get there.

As she ran out of the house, she suddenly collided with a hard object. Rubbing her aching head, she looked up to see a brawny man with an angry look on his face.

"Whatchu do that for, lady?" he asked angrily.

"S-sorry, man…I'm late for-" she stuttered as the man blocked her way as she was about to run.

"Where _you_ goin'? You still haven't apologized to me yet!" He had a very intimidating face, and she almost wet her pajamas as something happened. One second, he was holding her up by her arm; the next, she fell on the ground as he flew into the wall, a large bruise on his face. He had been knocked unconscious. Scared, but relieved, she looked around for her mysterious speedy-savior. She couldn't find anyone (not even anyone that was watching, either), but she looked down, and she saw a small egg on its side. She picked it up and suddenly felt a warmness near her…place. She had indeed wet her pajamas. She blushed, hoping no one would see her, and ran back into the house at top speed, changing into her day-clothes.

"Oh my god, now I _am_ gonna be late…" Lily murmured as she rode her bike (which she had almost forgotten about); even on her bike, she wouldn't make it in time. About a half hour later, she arrived in the Pewter end of Viridian Forest. She resumed riding her bike through the tall grass, hoping no Pokemon would appear. She. Was. Wrong.

A brown object came on the top of the grass, and Lily turned sharply, thinking it was a Weedle, and fell off her bike, her face slamming against the ground. Dazed, she struggled to get up and finally collapsed on the ground as something that felt like a tongue was brushing against her cheek. A shiver went down her spine, and the fear of the Weedle made her eyes open. A brown fox-like Pokemon with green eyes jumped back away from her, growling. Too weak to react in a scared-sort-of-way, she struggled to get up, and again her arms gave out and she fell on her chest, where she fainted.

About fifteen minutes later, she woke up, the furry creature standing in front of her face, smiling. _What the hell? _She thought as she got up, still hurting, as the fox jumped back and growled again. She looked at her bike, which was now bent in every place.

"Man…" she muttered, "that bike cost thousands!" She looked back at the fox and sat down. Out of sheer curiosity, it slowly walked towards her. She looked at it and put a hand out to the cute green-eyed creature. It paused, then accepted and went to sit by her leg.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" she asked. Then she had an idea. "Why don't you hang with me for a bit? We'll try to find your family and all that stuff." The fox looked up, an 'okay' look in its eyes. Fifteen minutes later, they had looked and looked but couldn't find them anywhere. Then a horrible sight met her eyes.

The family it belonged to was dead, stabbed by poison needles and appeared to have been _thrown into the huge hole where they lay. The (alive) fox walked beside her, tears in its eyes. It knew she didn't do it._

_Anyways, she walked over to the carcasses and 'examined' them (you know, like find out what manner they died). The needles were too big for Weedles or Beedril, and nothing in this forest could have done all this to the family. She looked back her Pokemon friend, a look of determination in its gleaming emerald eyes. "We're gonna find who did this to your family." It understood-like in a telepathic sort of way (or whatever; I cant describe it)-and it hopped on her back, holding onto her shoulders. She walked out to the Viridian City side of the forest, leaving her bike, and headed to its Pokemon Center, where she again collapsed on the couch._

"_Excuse me young lady, but where is its Pokeball?" a woman asked. She looked up. A nurse, definitely one of the Joy-twins she'd heard about, was holding a tray; an egg shaped Pokemon she recognized as Blissey was behind a cart where the fox sat upon._

"_Uh…I don't have a Pokeball for it…"_

_Joy gasped. "Oh, that can't do! Here!" she handed Lily a red-and-white capsule, who showed it to her Pokemon. "You want in?" she asked as she held it up to it. It sniffed the capsule, and seconds later it touched it, disappearing into it. There was beeping and the ball shook, then it stopped._

"_Yay!" the nurse said gleefully, "You caught an Eevee!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"A-an Eevee?" Lily had never heard of a Pokemon called _Eevee_ before…

"You don't know much about Pokemon, do you?" Nurse Joy asked.

She shook her head.

There was a pause, then, "T-this is your _first_ Pokemon, isn't it?" she asked. (in anime or manga, there would be a giant sweat drop going down her head)

She nodded.

Joy looked at her with a surprised expression. "Interesting…an _Eevee_…"

"Uh, Joy?" Lily interrupted, "Aren't you going to take care of her?" Yes. It's a female Eevee.

"Oh!" Joy came back to Earth and rushed the Pokeball to the ER.

"_First Pokemon…" _Lily thought, _"Where have I heard that before…"_

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed as she attempted to run out of the hospital.

"Blissey! Bliss Bliss!" The Blissey yelled to her. She got the message (even though she couldn't understand) and sat back down.

"_That's right; I have to stay here with Eevee. W-wait a sec…Eevee…"_

"Just now realize you don't have to come to Pallet?" a voice exclaimed from one of the computers by the wall.

"M-Mr. Oak!" Lily yelled.

"Indeed I am, Lily. Now," Oak said as Lily came to the computer, "before you say anything, I watched the whole encounter with Nurse Joy."

"O-oh…but wait!" She grabbed the egg out of her backpack, surprisingly not cracked or anything (from the bicycle incident).

"My my! What have we here?" he asked her, an intrigued look on his face. She told him of the incident of when she still had her pajamas on. She didn't mention her wetting herself though.

"Hmm, intriguing…send it through the teleporter, and I'll see what Pokemon it is."

"O-okay." And so she did, and so it teleported.

"But Mr. Oak! What do I do now?"

He stared at her. "Come to Pallet Town tomorrow. I have something special for you." And with that, it ended.

And so, on the following day, she walked to Pallet Town (as she didn't have her bike now), Eevee on her shoulders/back.

"Good, so you made it!" he said. He held out the egg and a red rectangular prism thing.

"You are a very lucky girl; the egg happens to contain the Pokemon Ralts, but I don't know the gender."

"What's this?"

"_That_ is a Pokedex, Lily. It records data on every Pokemon you see. And," he opened it, showing her face and a bunch of words and numbers, "it also holds your license!"

"D-don't tell me you want me to research Pokemon…" He was just about to answer that when she shook her head, "The answer's no, Professor."

"It's just a few Pokemon I want more research on…"

"Ha! Just a few? Let me tell you this: just because I didn't know about Eevee doesn't mean I don't know about every other in the world!" She started to grow angry.

"F-fine then." He held onto the Pokedex.

"And didn't you already have that Ash kid and your grandson do it?"

"Eh…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Oak." She walked out calmly with the egg. "Wow, a Ralts…" Just then she walked into something hard and fell back. _"Déjà vu…"_ she thought as she looked up. She knew why. The man from yesterday was standing before her, a wicked smile on his face.

"I don't know what that was I got hit with, but you still haven't apologized yet!" He grinned his evil grin and gave her another intimidating look. Again, she almost wet her pants, but remembered that she had Eevee with her now! She released the Pokemon, its emerald eyes firing lasers versus his. "A Pokemon battle, is it? Fine then!" He grabbed two pokeballs and threw them. "Go Machoke! Poliwhirl!" The two Pokemon appeared, attempting to overwhelm the lasers of fury coming from Eevee and Lily.

"Hey! Two versus one is cheating, you hulky psychopath!"

"Now, now, no profane language should come from a little wimpy bi-"

Eevee launched herself at him, knocking him out. The Machoke picked him up and ran away, along with Poliwhirl behind it.

"W-was that the move Return?" She looked at Eevee. Eevee looked back at her, her eyes beaming. They decided to go back home. They surprisingly didn't encounter any Pokemon in the forest, but when they got out, a Pidgey appeared in the grass. A beeping sound came from her backpack, and she took out the object.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me…" The Pokedex was in her hand, blabbering some gibberish about Pidgey. She was right about to give it back when she thought twice, _"On second thought…"_ she thought and pointed the Dex to the Pokemon.

'Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon; it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.' it said.

"Huh." Then she thought of something, _"If I have this, then…aha!" She found five pokeballs in her backpack._

"_Eevee! Tackle Pidgey!" Eevee missed it as it flew up and flapped its wings, creating a gust. Eevee started to fly up towards it. "Eevee! Move through the twister and ram into it!" Suddenly another Pidgey arrived beside it as Eevee collided with both of them. They were both knocked out, both startled by the sudden midair tackle._

"_T-two birds with one stone…" she said as she threw two pokeballs at them, "or in this case, an Eevee." The balls shook and beeped like Eevee's Pokeball in the PC, and, also like Eevee's, they stopped shaking, signifying their capture. "Yay!" And with that, she walked back in Cerulean (after healing the Pidgeys, of course)._

_Little did she know that she was going to need all she could get._


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," Lily sighed, "if I'm gonna get Pokemon, I might as well battle the Gym Leaders too." That's what she said yesterday; today, her and Eevee stood in front of the Pewter Gym.

"Brock-kun's Pokemon are rock/ground type…that'll be easy!" She walked into the gym only to find that Brock wasn't there. Instead, there was a kid, looking about fourteen years of age. "You come to battle?" he yelled out.

"I thought I'd be battlin' Brock instead." she replied.

"Psh, he's somewhere with his friend…what's his name…"

"What, you mean that Ketchum kid?"

"He's not a kid; he's much older than _you_, and much more mature at that too."

"W-what?" she angrily yelled, "A-and who do you think you are?"

"Forrest Harrison, a sibling of Brock." (I looked on WikiAnswers and they say that's his brother's last name)

"You got rock Pokemon, don't you?" she asked, the rage building her confidence for the battle.

"You got that right, I do! Let's battle!" He threw out Geodude.

"Go-" She remembered something her mother told her: "Remember that Flying-type moves are weak against rock." She looked at Eevee. "You ready, Eevee?" She nodded and ran out towards Geodude.

"Eevee, use Tackle!"

"Dodge, Geodude!" The tackle missed, but a smirk appeared on Lily's face.

"Turn around and use Return!" Eevee immediately swerved around to the Geodude's backside and used Return.

"Defense Curl, Geodude!" It curled itself into an even rounder ball and Eevee hit and hit Geodude. Even though Geodude is strong against physical attacks and used Defense Curl, it was on the verge of fainting.

"You have a strong Pokemon, Lily! But not strong enough for a Rock Throw!" Geodude immediately started throwing large rocks at it.

"Dodge them all and tackle it, Eevee!" Eevee was also fast and dodged the rocks with ease.

"Dodge that Tackle, Geodude, and use our new move!" Geodude barely missed being knocked out and slammed into the ground, creating an earthquake.

"Yes! Magnitude 10!" Forrest yelled, laughing crazily.

Lily didn't pay attention to him. "Eevee! Go to the source and dodge all the attacks!" Eevee already knew what to do before she yelled it. Eevee had had experience with this move before, and it knew all the footwork needed to get to the center unhurt. She rammed into Geodude and knocked it out.

"W-wow…strong…" Forrest mumbled with his mouth open. He snapped out of it and sent out…

"Larvitar, come on out!" A green rock/ground Pokemon stepped out onto the stage.

"Come back Eevee!" Eevee went back in the ball. "Come out, Pidgey!"

"You do _know_ that Flying-type moves wont hurt it?"

"Oh, don't worry about that; you might want to worry about your Larvitar, though."

"Wh-what?" Larvitar was being slammed into the ground by being thrown from the ceiling by Pidgey's Gust move.

"Larvitar! Use Sandstorm!" A sandstorm immediately brewed.

"Pidgey! Do what I told you to do! Gust-shield: Sand-style!" (This is a new move I made up that creates a gust around Pidgey and uses the sand to make a shield)

"Wh-what? Is that even a move?" He paused. "Doesn't matter. Use Rockslide to destroy the shield!" A bunch of rocks fell onto the ball of sand and smashed it.

"Pidgey! Use Tackle!" Larvitar was sent flying towards the wall and was knocked out.

"Wh-what the hell? H-how…" Forrest yelled.

"If you looked closer, you should've realized that Pidgey wasn't in there, shouldn't you?" Lily said with a smile on her face, walking towards Forrest.

"But how, though?"

"Easy! He created a strong enough gust in there," (this Pidgey's a male), "then, at the right time, he went into the storm and tackled you!" She chuckled. "Perfect diversion move!"

Forrest smiled. "You're better than your sister, you know that?"

"What? H-how do you know my sister?"

"I battled against her. I lost, but that was because she had a poliwag and squirtle. She's the typical water-type, and I'm defenseless against that." He looked at her. "You're a natural Pokemon Trainer, Lily Elquire."

"Th-thanks…" she blushed. She thought of something and took out her Pokedex. "How would you rate my battle?"

'Eevee versus Geodude: 7/10; Pidgey versus Larvitar: 9/10.'

"W-wow, that's awesome!" Forrest exclaimed.

"Why nine?" Lily asked.

'There are two flaws with that move. 1) If a strong enough gust is not created, the diversion would be useless. 2) If Pidgey had stayed in the sphere, the Rockslide would have knocked it out immediately.'

"O-oh…"

"Here!" Forrest held out the BoulderBadge to Lily, who took it with a smile.

"You know, I actually wanted to become a Trainer too, but I have to take care of this gym and I can't leave it…"

"You can go with her if you like, Forrest," two voices rang from the door.

"M-mom? Dad? You mean that?"

"What do you think?" Flint asked.

Forrest looked at Lily. "W-would it be okay if I came with you?"

"Yeah, sure; more the merrier I guess."

"Yeah!" a bunch of kids yelled.

And so, our _two trainers left Pewter City-after Forrest packed his things, of course-and walked the path to Mt. Moon._

"_So then, I guess we're going to Cerulean Gym next." Forrest said._

"_Oh yay! I get to see how good my mom is against me!" Lily laughed in glee._

"_Y-your mom?"_

"_Yeah, didn't you know? My mother's Rachael Elquire, leader of the Cerulean Gym!"_

"_Wow…you came all the way from Cerulean to battle me?"_

"_No, silly, not just to battle you; I came all that way to get my first Pokemon! Which is how I found Eevee here! Oh!" she took out the Ralts egg from her backpack._

"_Oh my! Wow! What is it?"_

"_A Ralts!"_

"_Never heard of Ralts…"_

"_Oh, you poor deprived child…"_

_And now, we arrive at Mt. Moon, where we conclude this chapter. Stay tuned!_


End file.
